varilithfandomcom-20200213-history
Traven Arameth
Traven Arameth Traven Arameth is the second oldest son of Parces Arameth, who was at the time the Monarch of the Arameth dynasty. He began to practice wizardry which is against the law in the kingdom of Arameth, and was exiled by his father and stripped of his his princely titles. Exile Traven was a young prince when he first became interested in magic. His father Parces upheld the ancient law banning the practice of wizardry within the kingdom, however he had made an exception for a foreign ambassador from the Blue Forest. As the ambassador was allowed to practice magic around his room in Arameth Castle. Traven began to watch and imitate the wizard, the wizard Jet Blueleaf began to take a liking to the boy. While never officially training him in the arts, he did allow the young Traven access to his study which contained many books and manuscripts on the subject. One day at the age of 12 Traven was sent to the Red Eye Jungle to bring back a trophy to recieve his fathers blessing and be declared worthy of the royal line. Traven was successful, however it was later recounted by one of the Knights that had accompanied him that he had used magic, a slight illusion to distract the beast before slaying it. Parces was furious, and instead of honoring Traven, he exiled Traven from the kingdom. Jet Blueleaf taking pity on him arranged him passage to Eshtara and a fellow Blue Forest wizard to train him there. However once Traven arrived in port and began exploring the city, he took note of one particular spire. Out front rested skeleton sentries. Traven had an unfounded love for all things forbidden, and Necromancy being the most forbidden magic of them all drew him in. He did not meet with the wizard with whom Jet had arranged to apprentice him. Instead he walked over to the door guarded by these undead sentries. He began to pound on the door with total disregard for the guardians in question. The door opend and an old man in long black robes answered the door. Traven did not ask him, but demanded that he teach him the magics he showed great mastery of. The wizard agreed. Within three years the wizard was dead, and Traven had assumed the role of Tower Mage of his tower. Rumor has it that the old wizard was not really dead, but had achieved lichdom and had left the young Traven in charge of his affairs. Antics in Arameth In the years after ascending to the rank of Tower Mage within the city of Eshtara, Traven was obsessed with convincing the Arameth royal family the need to study magic and wizardry. Arameth had a few sorcerors and those who were born with magics innately. However they were viewed as touched by the gods, while Wizards and those who gained magic through study were viewed as evil doers, and were accused of stealing magic from the divines, rather then being granted that magic willingly like a priest might. Traven sent out several stealthy magical attacks upon the kingdom, designed to force King Parces to seek the aid from someone knowledgable in the wizardly arts. The King was stubbern and let many mysteries go unanswered, and never consulted with any wizard. Second Great War At the onset of the second great war Traven secured several key victories against the rampaging hordes of demons that lay siege to Eshtara and the surrounding areas. During the first year of the war, the devistated council elected him to serve as one of the Council Members. By the end of the war, Traven as one of the only three council members to survive, much in part to him discovering the secrets of Lichdom and bestowing them upon himself at the onset of the war.